


Party Favor

by mythicait



Series: Rowcan Oneshots [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Homophobia, Rowan is retiring from the marines and Lorcan just really wants to kiss his boyfriend, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “bite that lip one more time I dare you” “whatcha gonna do about it?” rorcan GIVE IT ALL TO METhere is much sexual tension and TW for background homophobia (aka the military doesn't allow open homosexuality).For my lovely @nalgenewhore





	Party Favor

Parties were not exactly Lorcan’s… _thing._

Ask anyone and they would tell you that he was _not_ the center of attention and that he preferred smaller gatherings as opposed to giant bashes. So he was decidedly not enjoying this huge retirement party Aelin had thrown for his boyfriend.

Lorcan had retired from the marines a couple years back but Rowan had stuck around a little longer. They had done the long-distance thing for a while - though it was still under wraps because of “don’t ask, don’t tell.” But finally, Rowan was getting out and they could actually live their lives together.

Being herself, Aelin had thrown Rowan a giant alcohol-laden party at their favorite bar. Since she’d bought the place out for the night, it was filled with people he knew. That was an unfortunate thing, since that included a lot of their fellow marines and commanding officers who wanted to see Rowan off. Which meant they had to keep hiding.

He wasn’t usually a touchy person, but not being allowed to touch his own godsdamned boyfriend at his own party was pissing Lorcan off.

Add that to the fact that he’d barely even seen Rowan tonight, and no one was allowed to blame him for sitting in the corner and drinking glasses of scotch. He watched as Rowan made his way across the room, talking to his comrades and their other friends with ease. Only a few people could probably tell that he was uncomfortable with all of the attention and Lorcan was glad when Aelin swooped in to save him several times from annoying people.

When Lorcan ran out of scotch, he sighed and finally stood up to make his way to the bar.

Where he had to wait because everyone else had apparently run out of alcohol too. Leaning on the wooden bar, he rubbed the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache that had been pulsing there all night.

He felt someone come up beside him and he was about to tell them to fuck off before they spoke.

“Not enjoying my party?”

There was more than a touch of wryness to Rowan’s voice but Lorcan was glad to finally get to talk to him, even if they weren’t alone. So he shot him a dry glance before saying, “Well, the open bar is certainly helping.”

Rowan’s vibrant green eyes were locked on Lorcan and it took all his effort not to reach out to him. He opened his mouth to say something but Rowan got jostled from behind and the reminder of their circumstances made him stop, biting his lip to keep the words from coming out.

He might not be drunk enough to do anything overt but Lorcan had drunk enough of that scotch that he couldn’t help it when his gaze caught on Rowan’s lips. Gods, how he wished they were alone or even just with their close friends. Anywhere he would be comfortable enough to drag Rowan into a corner.

Catching where Lorcan’s attention had wandered, Rowan grinned. HIs voice was low when he said, “Anything I can do to help distract you?” Lifting his glass, he took a drink before licking the whiskey off of his lips.

Lorcan leaned towards him, imperceptibly closer but they were both so focused on the other that he could tell Rowan’s breath sped up as his lip caught between his teeth again. They weren’t touching at all, but Lorcan let his gaze wander down his boyfriend’s body slowly before catching his gaze again.

“Bite that lip one more time, I dare you.”

Green eyes lit with the challenge and Rowan smiled. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Lorcan growled low in his throat but he froze when he felt Rowan’s fingers close around his own on top of the bar. He glanced at their hands before looking back to see what Rowan was doing. Still smiling, his boyfriend said, “Fuck it.”

Before he let another second go by - and long before the bartender would have attended him - Lorcan tugged Rowan out of the room and into the back room, pushing him up against a wall and showing him exactly what he would do about it.

Aelin won their bet, so Fenrys was the one distracting everyone from their missing guest of honor and his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
